Existing solar panel mounting techniques include fixed panel elevation set at local latitude; this is a common technique. Another solar collection technique is to track local noon solar elevation, which generally provides marginal efficiency improvement over a fixed system in higher latitudes, but for a higher cost. A third technique is to track the azimuth to align with daily solar movement, and also track annual seasonal solar elevation. This is likely the most efficient method, but generally prohibitively expensive, and uses excessive land area. There is a continuing need for improved techniques for solar power collection.